


Can I call you 'my boyfriend?'

by myeonshuai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Fluff, M/M, Music Video: Love Me Right (EXO), Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonshuai/pseuds/myeonshuai
Summary: Junmyeon could not concentrate on the final game and it was all the fault of Yixing, his — secret — boyfriend. But he certainly wouldn't be if he knew the surprise his boyfriend was preparing for the quarterback.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 30
Kudos: 55
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	Can I call you 'my boyfriend?'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the tinysparks mods, D., the cutie who made me the prompt and V., my beloved beta reader.  
> Thank you too, for giving an opportunity to this story :) writing only 1000 words was such a challenge. I hope at least I have done something good here.

Junmyeon was afraid of not winning that game. He has been going through so much stuff, that he couldn't concentrate this time. Not when his mind was being filled by someone that _wasn’t_ occupying those bleachers.

Even though it’s difficult to keep a relationship a secret, the _quarterback_ didn't see so much trouble when it came to Zhang Yixing. He understood the fact that the boyfriend wasn’t prepared to openly assume his homosexuality, but appreciated his bae anyway.

However, it was still inevitable to feel a little sad when he remember a few times that his teammate's girlfriends were cheering for them euphorically while Zhang didn't even get up from the seat. Any kind of affection he had with Yixing should be kept confidential, such as their meetings, that were always in a place where no one could see them.

But recently, even those meetings weren't happening.

Junmyeon didn't know if he had said something wrong to him or if by any chance Yixing got tired of him, but he knew there was something wrong with them _._ And that fact, plus the absence of the youngest at the final he had _promised to_ attend, made Junmyeon believe in the second option:

He was going to be dumped.

For this reason, the quarterback's mind was anywhere but in the final, where he should be most attentive. It was the fifth time he was _tackled_ in that match. The team was losing and, despite the coach's screams and the worried voices of his friends about what was happening to him, he didn't reveal anything.

"C'mon Junmyeon, what's wrong?" Jongin asked beside him as they positioned themselves in the field. Although the helmet muddled his vision a little, he could see his friend's worried look.

“I’m sorry Jongin. It’s..." sighed, looking at the bleachers. "It’s nothing."

"Do you wanna talk?" He whispered in response, shifting his focus from the field to the quarterback. “Is it because of _him?_ ”

Junmyeon nodded.

“Look...” Jongin was interrupted by the shrill sound of the whistle, indicating the end of the second half.

When they both looked up at the scoreboard, the team's score was extremely unfavorable and Junmyeon knew that, in that way, he wouldn't be able to recover the loss in time. The opposing team had almost twice of their score _,_ and Junmyeon could do nothing but feel awful for his team, Jongin knew it.

“Hey, we still can make it.”

“Sorry Jongin, but this time I don't think we ca...” Junmyeon was about to answer Jongin when a familiar voice called him, getting all his attention. He looked towards the bleachers and a surprised expression took his face when he spotted Yixing hurriedly standing down the stairs, going into the limit between the crowd and the lawn, drawing the attention of the audience.

Junmyeon thought he was dreaming when his eyes met Yixing's paint-stained face matching perfectly with his thin-framed glasses. With his usual blue jacket on, Yixing ran to the field, simply skipping the grids that limited the lawn's bleachers. 

At that time, Junmyeon didn't really care if he was going against the coach's orders, nor should he use that 12 minute break to rest. The moment he saw Yixing, he just ran in his direction without hesitation, his heart almost jumping out his chest.

"Xing..." Was the only thing he could say when he stood in front of Yixing before being interrupted by him, who removed his helmet and kissed him in the middle of the football field, leaving Junmyeon surprised, feeling his face burn in flames.

And even though he tried to get away from Yixing at first, he couldn't resist when he felt the lips of the others move so skillfully over his own, bringing back all those strange sensations that he discovered when he fell in love with his boyfriend. He returned the kiss in the same intensity, reaching for Yixing’s black hair and messing it up even more, not ceasing even when they parted their lips from each other.

"What was that?" He asked, still catching his breath. He pressed his forehead to Yixing's and then took a deep breath. Wondering if he was dreaming or something like that.

“…a _good luck kiss._ ” Yixing whispered, laughing softly at the end of the speech. "Sorry for making you wait... I was mustering the courage up..."

“You don't exist.” He whispered, smiling passionately to the other. “I thought I was going to be dumped!”

“Dumped? By _me_ ? C'mon Junmyeon, you’re the _Troy Bolton_ here.”

And with one more relieved laugh, he stroked the sides of the boy's face as he wondered how he had managed to be so lucky, only then realizing the pink tone present on his boyfriend's cheeks, as well as the sound of the audience that still made noise behind them. Only then he realized that Yixing had just kissed him in front of the whole school, throwing away all that ‘relationship secret’ thing.

 _Wait, did that mean he could finally call_ _Yixing_ _by 'boyfriend?'_

“So… Can I call you _my_ _boyfriend_?”

Yixing nodded shyly, making Junmyeon smile passionately in response.

“Damn Yixing, you're so...” He was about to give his boyfriend another kiss when he heard a whistle blow behind him, making Yixing chuckle. The coach was probably needing his quarterback.

"You better go." He left one last kiss on Junmyeon's cheek, holding his hand tightly before whispering the next words. “Win for me, okay?”

Then, he released Junmyeon’s hand and ran out into the stands, receiving some praise and pats on the back until he got his seat. Scene that Junmyeon watched dumbfounded, while someone shouted his name. Thus, he ran back to the team and, after a few scolds from the technician, sat down next to Jongin, who was wiping off the smudged black ink on his face.

"Who was that?" Jongin asked with a smile, receiving a sweet laugh from the quarterback, who couldn't help feeling different from happy after that episode.

" _My boyfriend_."


End file.
